My Angel Vs My New Angel
by pixie194
Summary: Bella, meets a vampire named Natalie who svaes her, Alice and Rosalie come back, what will they Find?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since that fateful day in the woods. I stared into the floor length mirror that hung on my wall. I couldn't see the one in the bathroom so I had to apply my make-up in here. I had changed, and it was for the worst. My hair was thinner, and my skin was even more translucent if that was possible. I started to turn around as the phone rang. There was only one phone in the house and it was in the kitchen on the other side of the house.

"Natalie, can you get it?" I called.

"Sure Bella." She called back then I heard a soft Hello as she answered. I made my way through the one floored ranch house to the kitchen. Natalie was standing there talking on the phone. I started thinking about that first day I met her.

_**Flash back**_

_**I was sitting in the classroom for my English lit class when the door opened. It was just moments before class was going to start when I realized that the seat next to me was the only one open, the classroom was very small it only held 35 students.**_

_**The girl was beautiful, she reminded me of Rosalie. She had the same blonde hair. I came to the realization that she may be—I let it trail off there was no way a—the word was even to painful. I had left all those thoughts in Forks. As she came closer I noticed her gold eyes. My breath hitched and she smiled. Her skin was pale, it was like the moonlight. She noticed my staring and said,**_

"_**Hello I'm Natalie." I stared into her eyes. Her voice was the soft rush of the flowing stream.**_

"_**Bella" I said, as she shook my outstretched hand. Her hand was cold and hard. "I know what you are, and what you are is not human." I breathed the words so low that only a vampires hearing would be able to pick it up.**_

_**She gasped as she let the words sink in. she answered aloud. "I do not understand Bella."**_

"_**Natalie I know don't bother pretending." She looked at me she looked scared. "Natalie I know that you are a vampire. I will not say a word to anyone seeing they would lock me up in an asylum; I dealt with vampires a year ago."**_

"_**Bella we need to talk in private."**_

"_**Fine by me."**_

_**The rest of the class passed uneventfully. After the class ended we headed out to my car. Yes car not truck. I had gotten a small Volkswagen it was blue. Natalie climbed in the passenger seat as we headed to my apartment. **_

"_**Bella how do you know what I am I really need to know. If you know enough you may be able to help me."**_

"_**Nat last year I dated a vampire. His name was Edward. He left because he didn't love me anymore. But I love him still. There were seven of them; Edward also refused to change me. End of story."**_

_**This was hard I could feel the festering hole in my chest. The one that had been dormant for a few months. Well that was also because I hadn't thought about Edward, or the Cullen's.**_

"_**So Bella what can you tell about me?"**_

"_**You are a vegetarian." A smile spread across my face "It was a small joke that the Cullen's used. You see they drank animal blood too." she smiled and looked at me.**_

"_**Bella I think that we need to stick together." **_

_**Later on I learned that she had liked all the same things as a human.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Natalie stood in the kitchen with the phone against her ear.

NATALIE'S POV

As I answered the phone a very musical voice came through it.

"Hello I am looking for an Isabella Swan. I was told this was a number I could reach her at." It was a woman's voice; it was like the sound of bells.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Alice." I froze. Alice as in Alice Cullen, Bella's lost best friend and almost sister?

"Hold on one moment please." I didn't wait for a response. I looked at Bella as I covered the phone. "Bella it's for you." Hesitantly I said "She says her name is Alice." Bella snatched the phone from my hand as quick as she could. As quick as it was possible for a woman in a wheel chair.

BELLA'S POV

"Hello?" I asked a little breathless. My sister could it really be?

"Bella? Is it really you?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"ALICE!" I cried as the tears came now. My best friend my sister, my lost life. Natalie took the phone out of my hand. She did it easily seeing I am a frail human and she is a vampire. She talked to Alice and finally turned to me.

"Bella she wants to meet with you. She wants to take you shopping."

"Tell her no shopping. How about she comes here?"

Natalie relayed the message and Alice must have agreed seeing that Nat was giving directions. They were hanging up. The tears were still flowing and if it had been possible I would have been jumping up and down. Natalie looked down at me. "She is coming over tomorrow."

"Natalie!!!!! You get to meet Alice the girl who gave me a sense of style.

NATALIE'S POV

I had never seen Bella this happy since what happened two years ago. I had seen her smile many times but I had never known if it was genuine or not. I wasn't really telling Bella something. Not only would she see Alice she would see all of the Cullen's.

Ever since I had become close to Bella I always knew that there was a part of her missing. Edward was that part. I always hoped that they would try and find her, but hope ran thin when you didn't know if the person was going to be alive the next day.

I was afraid of what this would do to her. I had to warn her.

"Bella?" she stopped and turned to face me. She had been making her way to her room, the smile too big for her face it looked as if it would crack her face. "Alice isn't the only one coming tomorrow."

"Who else is coming with her?"

"She didn't say, just that she wasn't coming alone." Her smile hadn't faltered one bit. She just turned and went to her room. I ran to my own room and started to read a book. It was a vampire book. It was silly but I liked it. It was the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series. It was exceptionally good except for the vampire nonsense. When I read a book I tend to read at a human pace make the book last longer and what not, it was the only thing I didn't do at vampire speed.

I heard Bella's breathing slow and I knew she was asleep. I was shocked; I thought she was going to be awake for hours too excited about her "sister" coming.

I loved her, she was like a sister to me, she helped me when I needed it, like all the times it was sunny.


	2. Chapter 2:What happened to Bella

Natalie POV

Bella was still asleep when I saw a yellow Porsche pull up in front of the house. There was a short black haired girl and a tall blonde. She must have been Rosalie, Bells had always compared me to her when we first met. I opened the door before they could ring the doorbell. The small pixie one was bouncing up and down, while the blonde just looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Natalie." I said as the little pixie pulled me into a hug. I was a little shocked but glad all the same. Rosalie smiled, I could see what Bella meant by a cold hearted bitch. I wonder what her problem was. There was something missing from her too. That was my power, I could tell when something was wrong with a person, or creature physically. I could also figure out what it was after touching their head, but I doubted that Rosalie would let me get that close. "Bella is still asleep, I can wake her up if you'd like."

"No, let her sleep she doesn't need to be woken up." Rosalie answered in a musical voice. "Natalie can we talk to you; for a little bit before Bella wakes up?" Rosalie asked.

"Um, of course, come sit in the living room." They followed me into the house. Taking a seat on the black leather couch that was in the corner of the room. The pixie continued bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Natalie, we know you are a vampire. But what I don't get is why you are with Bella?" Rosalie said. She looked a little more alive maybe she had actually cared for Bella.

"Well I needed a friend and when I met Bella, three years ago she latched on and didn't let go. She writes books now, and she can't do anything else, I mean physically, that's why she said no to shopping."

"What's wrong with her?" Alice said she stopped bouncing in her seat.

"That is really something that you need to hear from her." I got up and ran to her room. "Bella, Bells, you need to wake up, honey Alice is here." Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me. It took her a minute to come to her senses before I helped her out into the living room.

ALICE'S POV

As Natalie appeared again she was not alone. Bella was there. Her hair was short, it was chin length and she looked dead. She was in a wheelchair and when I saw that my jaw dropped. Her skin had become very shallow, her skin was almost completely translucent.

I took a deep breath and asked "Bella what happened?"

She looked at me she had on a huge smile on that reflected both mine and Rosalie's. "Alice" she looked up at me with her dead brown eyes. "Alice I was diagnosed with cancer, more specifically **Osteosarcoma**. Edward was right, I am just a human and I will die, the human way." I saw her visibly wince when she said his name.

If it were possible for me to cry I would be. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me as the vision that had brought us here, was suddenly going to come true.

I had seen a vision as Rose and I had headed out on a shopping spree. I saw a sign that had told me exactly where Bella was. We diverted our journey here. I stood up and walked over to Bella, I wrapped my arms around her frail form as she latched on and cried. Rosalie even got up and came over to hug Bella. I excused myself for a moment as I ran out of hearing distance. I ran three blocks away and called a number that I knew by heart, one that I had called so many times without an answer. I got lucky this time.

"What Alice!?" he hissed.

"Edward I know you told us to leave Bella alone, but I had a vision that changed everything."

"Alice! I told you to let her live her life, as a human without vampires!" he hissed again.

"Edward, she is living with a vampire! Will you let me tell you what happened!?"

"Alice fine."

"Edward I had a vision of her grave. She is going to die in less than three months." A dry sob broke out at the end. There was no reply on the other end of the phone. "Edward?"

"Alice? Where are you?"

"Edward I'm in Boston with Rosalie. Bella has cancer, she doesn't look to good." The line went dead.

I headed back to Bella's house.

ROSALIE'S POV

I knew that I had always been a cold hearted bitch towards Bella, but I regret that. I miss Edward and I missed her. I knew life wouldn't be the same if Alice's vision came true. I stared at Bella, she had changed. Her doe eyes were dead, no life. I kept my arms around her.

"Bella I am really sorry I treated you like that in the past. I am really sorry, I am not just saying it because of this, I really mean it, I wanted to tell you so many times over the years but I never could find you and we had all promised Edward that we wouldn't interfere."

"Rosalie, I forgive you, I never really understood why you hated me but I stopped caring after you all left, I am glad we can make amends." I smiled at her. There was a little life in her eyes, a small spark of hope, a twinkle of light. I was so excited as I saw that. Bella was returning to herself. Natalie ran out also trying to give us time with Bella

Minutes later Alice hopped in. she bounced over to me. She came right up to my ear. And breathed one word, one name. "Edward."

I knew that she had escaped to call him. I knew that once she saw that Bella wasn't going to make it through this she had to contact him, he needed to be with her, it would most likely be that last time he saw her.

"Bella, what brought you two here?" Alice asked as she turned away from me.

"Well, I came here for school, I went to North Eastern, I had been living here for a year and a half when I learned about the cancer. I started treatment and I wouldn't leave. I fell in love with this world, the sun, the changing leaves, the snow, of course it made things harder for Natalie, but she would do anything for me."

"She must really love you, just like we do." I said as she blushed.

"When I first got sick she offered to change me, but I wouldn't let her." bella looked down as she said it.

"Why? I mean isn't it what you wanted?" I asked looking at her.

"Very much so, but I didn't want to be a vampire when she offered, it just reminded me of Edward. I still want to be a vampire."

"Bella that can still be arranged." Alice piped up.

"Alice being a vampire would be great, but an eternity without edward just isn't possible." She looked like she had never healed from when edward left her, just as he never had. I haven't seen him in over three years now.

After leaving Forks and Bella behind, none of us knew what he had said to her to get her to let him go. I think I could pinpoint an idea though. But I would be having aserious talk when I saw my brother next.

Seriously if what I think he said I will kill him, burn him, etc. if I lose Bella, because he said something that wasn't true I am going to murder him in cold blood.

I was looking at Bella in a whole new way. She was stronger than I thought possible. To survive all of this and still live. Natalie was her new angel. I just hope that we can bring back her old one.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight how sad is that?

* * *

now wow i havent updated in a while. i'm sorry for that. i would give you my excuses but you probably dont care....anyway the reason is my laptop was taken from me...anyway this chapter is super short the shortest i've ever written but oh well

* * *

Chapter 3 : Thoughts

Edward's POV

I stared at Bella through the window, she had really changed. I wanted to scream but as she talked with Alice and Rosalie I realized that she might not want to see me. If she didn't want to see me then it was pointless me for to have come. I shouldn't have answered my phone! I was going to rip Alice's head off! How could she call me and tell me about Bella when she wasn't sure if Bella would want to see me?

I moved away from the window and started to walk away when a blonde stepped right in front of me.

"Who the hell are you!?" she hissed loud enough for me to hear but the hiss was full of venom and vengeance. She was a vampire, and she knew I was too.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. Actually my sister called me and told me that she had found someone, but now I'm not sure that she would like to see me." she flitted over to where I was standing and placed her hand on my head.

"You're missing the love of your life." Her voice was softer but still had the vengeful undertone. "You're Edward Cullen aren't you?" I nodded not understanding how she knew who I was. "Well just to let you know Bella never stopped loving you. Not even after she was so sure you would come back to her while she was suffering through everything that happened after you left. I kept hoping she'd move on and be happy but she never did; even that first day she met me she was sad and couldn't say your name."

"Who are you?" but before she answered she flitted into the yellow house that stood in front of me.

As I saw it I had two choices back away now and don't look back or march forward and meet my fate.

I chose to run, but just as I turned Alice ran out of the house and grabbed my arm.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen where do you think you are going!?" Bella appeared at the door with Rosalie and the other blonde behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Unveiled

Alice was on the phone and there was only one person who she would sit there and talk to for an hour. Charlie. I was scared to hear his reaction when I talk to him. Edward was sitting across form me now. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to look at him and drink in every aspect of his face. Everything was moving so fast. And no the vampires were not moving fast it was only my mind.

I couldn't fathom the idea that he was real. If he wasn't then I was insane. I didn't want to be insane, along with the cancer.

"Bella?" I looked up from my lap to look in his gold eyes. My head snapped up and I saw pain in his eyes. But I kept my heart closed off. I couldn't let him see that I still loved him. I knew that he would just disappoint me again when he left. "Bella, I'm sorry." He said as he exhaled. I nodded slowly.

"Rose, can you hand me my cell phone?"

"Sure, Bella, here." She placed it in my hand and I dialed Natalie's number very quickly, not even looking at the numbers.

"Hello?" Natalie answered.

"Nat? Can you come home?"

"Sure, Bella, I'll be there in about ten minutes." I looked at my hands in my lap again. They were translucent. I could see the veins and arteries. I stared at my hands so I wouldn't look at Edward. If I looked at him again every feeling would melt, and I would tell him I still loved him.

Natalie stood next to me seconds later. Her hair was windblown and eyes were frantic. "Bella, what's wrong why did you call me?" I looked at her and then at Edward. She looked where I looked and her face became twisted.

"Bella, Charlie wants to talk to you!" Alice sang from the next room. I wheeled myself over to the kitchen and took the phone from Alice. Natalie followed me and stood there looking at me.

"Hey, dad, how are you?" I said my voice steady despite what I was thinking.

"I'm good, Bells, what about you?" I could hear the questions raging in his head.

"Okay, Natalie is taking good care of me, dad."

"That's good, honey. Can you tell me why I just spent the better half of the last hour talking to Alice Cullen?"

"Oh, dad, Alice and Rose were in town and they found me. I guess they were on a shopping spree."

"Oh well don't get too wrapped up. I don't want it to impact your health."

"I won't, dad. Give Billy and Jake my love, and don't forget that you're coming here in a month."

"I will, Bells. And no I won't forget. Bye, honey." And the line clicked off. I placed the phone back on the cradle.

"Bella, is that Edward?" I couldn't answer her so I just nodded. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know, Nat, I don't know." I shook my head. "I don't think I can go through him leaving again."

"Bella, you won't have to. Why don't you go rest for a while I want to talk to them. Maybe they can help me uncover more of my past."

"Okay but let me know if you find anything out."

"I will, don't worry." I wheeled into my room with Nat right behind me. She helped me into the bed, and left the room to talk to the others.

* * *

Natalie's POV

I walked into the room where the three other vampires were congregated. Once in the room I sat down next to the pixie. She was smiling and bouncing in her seat. I was serious though, so I turned a cold-hearted stare at her. She shrank under my glare and stopped the bouncing. Rosalie looked from me to her with raised eyebrows.

"Why are you really here, and more importantly why is he here?" it was then that I turned my glare to Edward.

"Did Bella tell you about the extra gifts some of us have?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, she did what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I saw her gravestone with a date." She took a deep breath even though she didn't need it. "The date was in exactly two weeks time."

I gasped and Edward looked at me. "You're thinking about what she said minutes before. She doesn't want to see me?" he asked.

"She's afraid of getting hurt. Again." I jabbed. "Sorry, I can't see her hurt again. She was broken when I found her, and she won't be broken when she leaves."

"What you wont even consider changing her?"

"No I won't Edward. She doesn't want that anymore. She only wanted it to be with you! She never wanted to live forever if she couldn't be with you!" I yelled in whispers, the whole conversation was taking place in whispers.

"He only left to protect her, surely she can change her mind." I shook my head at Rosalie's words.

"Bella, change her mind no I don't think so. She's stubborn I've known that from the moment I met her. I don't know if she told you but I have a gift too. If I touch someone I can tell what their deepest desire is. What they want, and why. And then I can tell what the person is missing in their life. Bella was missing her heart, and all she wanted was her family back."

"We didn't want to leave her!" Alice sobbed. "Edward made us leave her, we didn't want to! I couldn't stand leaving her!"

"She never blamed you, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle or Esme. Or even you Edward. She only ever blamed herself. I couldn't ever understand why. But she did, she always said that it was never your fault it was always hers." I shook my head.

"I bet it was because she cut her finger on wrapping paper." Rose muttered darkly. "I always gave her a hard time. I didn't hate her. I didn't resent her. I actually liked her. I always acted cold towards her because she was human. And well Edward was Edward. He wouldn't change a person. He has always believed it has destroyed our souls. I didn't want to see either of them hurt." She looked at the floor.

"What we going to do when she dies?" Alice sobbed again.

"Well maybe the rest of your family should come. The house is big enough to have you all here. It's not like you guys sleep." I said. "Please call them and have them come."

"Natalie, you said you don't know much about your past, can you tell us your story?" Edward asked calmly.

"No, not yet. When everyone is here. Bella said that Carlisle is the smartest and wisest, maybe he'll know." I suddenly had a glimpse of the room I woke up it. It was stone all around I was in a circular room and everything I saw was sharper. There was no one around as I walked around the room finding a doorway hidden. I walked out into the cool night air and smelled blood. And I wanted it. Edward gasped and I had a feeling he knew where I was and who it was that created me.

* * *

Well uh yeah, haven't updated in a while. i got a new inspiration for this story. i got a review and it reminded me that i had a story going. well lets see where tis story will go...

thanks for reading...

please review...it will make me happy

XOXO  
Pixie


	5. Chapter 5: Being Natalie

Two months passed and the rest of the Cullen's came. Bella was so happy to see them. Jasper stayed away from her, always going to another room when she was in the room or leaving for a while. She had finally called him into her room after realizing three days later why he was acting like that.

That cancer was killing her. You could see it in everything that she did. She barely ever got into the wheelchair anymore. Is she wanted to get out of the room she would, but mainly she stayed in bed. Carlisle said that is has about two weeks. He can smell the sickness in her. The scent is so strong that even I can smell it. I'm scared of what will happen when she dies. And on top of it she was letting Edward stay with her at night

I wasn't sure if I trusted him. He could read my mind, and now he was sitting next to me. I couldn't keep the picture of that room from my mind. The one that I saw two months ago. I was going to scream if I had to look at the same scene over and over again once more. Edward and Carlisle seemed to know where it was but they hadn't said anything to me. It was frustrating.

"Are you going to tell me what you know or not?" I ask Edward.

"You know, Natalie, why should I tell you what I think when you don't trust me."

"Edward, I don't trust you're right. But I don't trust you not to hurt Bella _again_. I trust what you have to say, but I do not trust your actions."

"Fine, what I say is strictly between us. Capisce?"

"Capisco. Didn't think I spoke Italian did you?"

"To be honest, no I didn't. Did you learn Italian as a human?"

"No, I never had the patients."

"Dove e quando hai imparato l'italiano?" (Where and when did you learn Italian?)

"Non sono sicuro di verità. Quando mi sono svegliato, in quella stanza ho saputo che a parlare. Ho sentito una sola parola e ho saputo di parlare di tutto." (I'm not sure truthfully. when I woke up; in that room I knew how to speak it. I heard one word and I knew how to speak it all.)

"Il che avverrà con ogni lingua?" (Does that happen with every language?)

"Non so, non ho mai parlato di qualsiasi altra lingua." (I'm not sure, i've never spoken any other language.)

"Gut verstehen Sie unter mir, das ist Deutsch." (well do you understand me, this is german.)

"Ja, ich verstehe. Deutsch ist faszinierend." (Yes, I understand. German is fascinating.)

"Do you know what this means, Natalie?" Edward spoke English after speaking two languages not in any way similar.

"No, not really."

"Natalie, I just spoke two languages that have no relations and you understood everything I said. I believe that you have another 'power'. Tell me about your other power."

"Well, if I place my hand on someone I can tell what their deepest desire is. With Bella it was you. And the need to be whole again. She needed comfort. In three years non of it has changed. When I touched you I learned the same things. You also wish you had a soul. But you do have a soul."

"How do you know?"

"That's what I do I read your soul. Not your heart or your mind but your soul."

"That's a very powerful gift."

"Yeah, but it can't save Bella."

"No it can't but I can." He got up and walked out of the room leaving me alone. The cancer was killing Bella and she would be dead in less than a week.

* * *

well it's been a while. i lost feeling for this but i wrote a new chapter hopefully i'll write another...any way enjoy

Pixie

* * *


End file.
